The new Starkids x
by Cookie Doh Ru
Summary: Meet Bellatrix and Rebecca. They are brand new starkids and are falling in love with A Very Potter Musical...as well as other things. They battle with emotions, careers and the spiteful new director Robert Dixon. Brian/Lauren Joe/OC Darren/OC T rating for swearing due to songs and other shizzle x x
1. Chapter 1

Lauren and Joe walked through the doors to the backstage changing rooms. "Oh damn! I just realized!" Lauren smacked her hand on her head as Joe handed her her Draco Malfoy Wig. "What?" "This is the LaST time i'll get to be sexier than Tom Felton as Draco!" Joe laughs and tackles her onto a cushion. "You had me going!" Brian and Darren walked up to the doorway and suddenly stopped, a befuddled look on their faces. "O...kay then..?" Darren steps over Joe attempting to tickle the small figure of Lauren/Draco to death. "Now now, death by tickle would be a good way to go.." Brian Tries to step over them as well, nearly falling on top of the two with the help of Darren catching his arm in time. Joe looked up to see a flicker of jealously in Brian's eyes but looked away to focus on killing a pink faced Lauren. "Guys guys! Come on, we dont want a red faced dead by tickle Draco now DO we?" Nick Lang looked down at the two with his hands on is hips. "Well, now thats out of the way... Every one! You do realize that today we shall be rehursing with the freshly graduated Starkids, Bellatrix Rodriguez and Rebecca Goodwin!" Nick stepped to the side of the doorway to reveal two young girls with red cheeks.

Joe was the first one to get up and say hello. "Hi there! I'm Joe Walker, whats your name?" The shorter of the two with red hair, blue eyes and pale skin shook his hand tenderly. "O-oh i'm uh Bellatrix! Yeah thats me haha..." She looks down and mentally kicks herself for being shy. Luanna however stepped forward with a broard smile and a sparkle in her green eyes. "Hi! Rebecca Goodwin!" She flicked a strand of Blond hair out of her eyes. "Hi there, i'm Darren, this is Brian, thats Lauren nearly dead on the floor haha, and thats Joe as i guess you herd." Darren walkes up to her and shakes her hand, watching as the young actress blushes at the contact. "Hey! I'm not dead YET!" Lauren gets up and dusts herself off, greeting Bellatrix with a friendly smile.

"Right! Joe, Lauren and Darren, you give the girls the grand tour while i go meet the new director. See you guys later at rehursal." Nick smiles at the girls and wanders back into the corridor, humming slightly. "Well then!" Joe claps his hands together and looks to Bellatrix with a smile. "Shall we begin?"

They walk out into the corridor and Joe links arms with Lauren, winking at Bellatrix. "So Bella.. do you want me to call you that? Or do you prefer Bellatrix?" "Oh.. uh i prefer Trixsy." She smiles and blushes slightly. Darren whispered to Rebecca. "Why is she so nervous?" "Well, shes like really shy, although once she gets used to you guys.. witch probably wont take long hehe. She'll get crazy random. In a good way haha!"  
Lauren looks over to them as Darren laughs. "Whats so funny?" Darren looks at Rebecca with a glint in his eyes and a smile to die for. "Ooooh nothing... nothing at all..."

"Well then Trixsy, who will you be playing in A Very Potter Musical?" Joe pats her on the head and she giggles "Weeeell, Becky will be playing Cho Chang and i shall be Lavender Brown!" She smiles up at him, seeing a flicker of something but it went too quickly for her to recognize it. "Oooh! You'll be great! The actresses who were gonna play them got food poisoning at a deli a few weeks ago... They're okay but un-able to perform." Darren turns as they go through a door and a large stage is revealed. "Wow! This is awesome!" Trixsy walked forward into a spotlight, suddenly spinning round and bumping into Joe's muscular chest. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders to make sure she didn't fall over. Doing this made Trixsy smile and blush.

_**Thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, if i get enough lovin' then i shall make them longer. I give a cudose to my friend Totallyawesome2727 for my inspiration and Becky is based on her, check out her profile she is Totally awesome! Hence the name x Love Chow readers x x x**_


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren looked at Joe knowingly before chatting excitedly to Becky about the upcoming show. "Look i know we just met but... i totally agree you look sexier than Tom Felton as Draco!" Becky watched Lauren laugh and Darren chuckle, shaking his head. "You are funny Becky, hey! Why don't we all go out tonight, we could go have a drink at Maclarins Pub! Hows about it?!" Darren smiled and winked at Becky. "Yeah! Thats a great idea, we'll invite Brian as well!" Joe grinned as Trixsy smiled and didn't look as shy but still cept her gaze at the floor.  
"Oh yeah!, oh girls Brian is the dude that was with me in the changing rooms, he's pretty awesome." Darren nodded as they went back to the changing rooms. They all wandered in as Nick was telling Brian about the show. "Right, over these few months we will be performing all three Very Potter Musicals. This will help anyone watching them as well as the girls now were gon- Oh hey! Back from the tour?" He turned from Brian to smile at the girls. "Yeah, we decided to meet up tonight at a pub to get to know each other!" Everyone gasped as Trixsy smiled and had spoken more than 5 words at a time. "Trix! Your getting used to these guys! Well, they are quite welcoming!" Becky looked to Nick and Darren looked slightly proud. Joe walks over to Trixsy and pats her shoulder. "Hey! She's becoming one of us! Soon she'll never stop talking!"

The group laughed and Trixsy joined in. Once they all picked up their scrips to take home, Joe walked with Trixsy to her apartment. "Well, see you tonight, you sure you know where it is?" He looked at her unlock her door. "Yep! Been there a few times, its a cool place. You wanna come in- Oh my..." Joe walked up to her door and saw why she had a shocked face and hands over her mouth. "Oh no oh no oh no no no no no no!" She walked slowly into her mangled apartment. The sofa was ripped apart with weird stains on, draws were tipped out all over as well as the jewels from her cabinet are either sprewn all over or missing. Her chairs upturned and her kitchen sink over flowing. Clothes spread on top of the ripped couch or shreaded before her.

"Trixsy.. how...?" She turned around with her hands on her face, small tears seeping through. "Oh come here! Don't worry.." She walks up to him and he hugs her as she silently cries. "Look, i'll call the police, try get this sorted out. Looks like they smashed your window...You and Becky wanna stay with me, Darren and Brian? Lauren visits for Brian but that'll be okay." She nods in his chest as Becky and Darren come laughing round the corner. Becky suddenly stops and runs to the doorway, stopping instantly at the sight. "Oh my god!" Darren see's the mess and the broken window, a hand across his mouth. Joe gives a tearful Trixsy to Becky. Darren! We've got a spare room right? Lauren visits and stays in that room. You can drive these two home and i'll go to the police station with some pictures, try to catch the evil bastar- Joe! Dont get agressive now, save it for when you find those jerks!" Darren tries to calm down Joe whilst comforting Becky.

Darren thinks with his chin in one of his hands. "I suppose...Right, i'll pick up some pillows and duvet's to sort out these two.. Drive them to our place. I hope Lauren doesn't mind sleeping in Brian's room..." Joe sniggers but composes himself. "Okay! Its sorted, i'll do my buisness with the police, make them as comfortable as possible okay."

_**Bellatrix's**_ **_POV_**

While we walked down the stairs to the Lobby, i noticed the way Darren was looking at Becks, i didn't think on it. I thought how i would try falling asleep in the car. As we left the Lobby, i heard the excited squeal of Becky and looked up just as she was admiring a green Camaro SS 1969 with Darren proceeding to unlock it. We got in and i didn't feel half as excited as i should have been in this bitchin' car. While we drove i listened to Darren and Becky's conversation from the backseat.

Darren: Well considering your accent, i suppose your from England?Becky: Well yes, we moved to go to University and here we are!

Darren: I suppose this is a weird question.. are you sisters?Becky: Hahaha aah no, although many people mistake us for siblings.

Darren: Ooh, haha sorry, so...

At that moment, i began to drift off in the stunning car, not seeing Darren and Becky look at me and smile. Once i delved into sleep i did not remember the ride. The burglary, not even Joe. I was at peace for the first time today...

_**Hey! Thank you to all you Supermegafoxyawesomehot reviewers, i have put out this chapter with a twist :O Sorry in advance for any mistakes i have finished and i'm too tired to check em. Love Chow Readers x x x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for waiting for an update, I've been quite busy because i found out i'll be doing early options at school yay If you want a particular scene to go the way you wish just review your idea and i may use it. If i do then i'll dedicate it to 'ya Love chow readers xx**_

Once i woke up, i was in a bed with blue satin sheets. I slowly sat up and realized i was in some cookie monster P.J's. I heard a door click open and saw the ruffled hair of Joe. He smiled at me and i sat on the side of the bed. He walked over and sat beside me. "Hey Trix, you feelin' better?" He rubbed my back as i looked up. "Yeah... What time is it? Is it the morning?" I looked over to a clock that read '18:17' "No no don't worry its only early. You were out for about 3 hours though. Lauren let you borrow some of her P.J's. I came in to see if you wanted to still go out. I mean i would understand if not, Becky is going but i could stay here with you if you want?" He smiled at me softly and i shook my head. "No its okay. I'll go but i might need a few drinks haha!" I giggled as he chuckled and got up. He walked over to a dresser and picked out some clothes, putting them next to me. "Becky said that you like these, come to my room when you're done, its the one opposite your's." With that he flashed me a quick smile and went out. I heard the door in question open and close.

**Third POV.**

She turned to the clothes he had put out and began to strip off, getting dressed was quick and once she had done, she gathered her phone, purse and other things into a black satchel bag with cupcake pictures on. She walks through the door and bumps into Darren. "Oh hey there Trix, getting ready? Sorry about you're place, shame." He put his phone n his pocket and Trixy smiled. "Yeah, its fine, Joe got a bit angry but that's fine. I really appreciate you and the others letting us stay here." She smiled and smiled at Nick who was apparently visiting. "Yeah no don't worry about it its fine. Were happy to have you." He flashed her a grin and kept on walking to Becky. "Hey, you ready to go?" Becky smiled at Darren, not seeing Trixy snigger at her obvious liking the dark haired boy in front of her. Instead of embarresing her, she simply walkes past the couple and knocks into Joe's room, hearing a soft "Come in." She enters.

"Oh hey there Trix, i was just gonna grab a shower, you can go on Facebook on my laptop if you want. I'll be quick don't worry." He points to a dark crimson colored apple mac. She sat down and saw his facebook profile. She was just about log off for him, but she saw her name in a recent chat with Brian Rosenthal (Dont hate me if i spelt it wrong Chloe xxx) She thought that it wouldn't harm anyone if she had a quick peek. She flicked through random shit that she didn't know about and found where she saw her name.

**You: Yeah yeah i know haha. Hey, i met this girl today, she's gonna play Lavander Brown lol**

**Brian: Oh cool! She sounds pretty cool, what's she like? **

**You: Oh she's cool. Pretty shy but cute. Getting to know her, she got robbed O.o**

**Brian: Geez! Where's she staying? In your bed? LOL!**

**You: Hey! I'm not that creepy, anyways, i saw that Darren has taken to her roomate, Becky. She's gonna play Cho Chang Ya'll **

**Brian: Oh awesome, i guess i'll meet em at rehursals?**

**You: Oh sure, oh gotta go, someone knowcked on ma door.**

**Brian: Okay. See you later**

When she finished reading it she was blushing like a tomato. 'Oh my GOD! he thinks i'm. Cute! WOW!' She heard the shower turn off and Joe step out. Suddenly she panicked, closing the browser and re opening it to youtube. Quickly typing in, BIG BUTTS. Hopefully making the odd song lessen her panick. Joe Came through the door in a slightly damp T-shirt and trousers to: I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE! YOU OTHER BROTHERS CANT DENY! WHEN A GIRL WALKS IN WITH AN IDDY BIDDY WAIST AND A ROUND THANG IN YOW FACE YOU GET SPRUUNG!

They both burst into laughter as the ridiculous lyrics continue. They walk out and join the others. While their driving to the bar, Becky rests her head on Darrens shoulder without realizing. They arrive at the bar and sit in a booth. When the others get there, they all pitch in to buy a pitcher of margaritas and some vodkas. When their all kind of drunk, Becky goes for the next round and collects everyone's part of the money. Darren watches as a random guy walks next to her. "Hey, your hot. Hey, barkeep, a vodka for the lady!" He goes up her ear and whispers. "Don't you wanna... do something dirty..?" She pushes him away, a disgusted look on her face which made Darren frown and get up. The guy with becky looked quite drunk and confused. "Hey! I'll oay you good... come on sugar baby..." When he said that she slapped him in the face and he grabbed bother arms firmly. "Shut up bitch! Your coming with me!" He began to pull her out of the bar with one hand over her mouth. Darren ran out and shouted "Becky!" The guy looked to Darren and started to run. Darren ran after him and punched him in the face, catching Becky. He set her on the ground gently and turned back to the sleez who was now bleeding at the nose. "You shit!" He launches himself at the drunken guy, punching him continuesly. The guy manages to slip away.

The last thing Becky remembers is the guy running away. Darren shouting "Coward!" and him running to her on the ground, picking her up bridal style. Kissing her softly and running back into the bar before everything went black...

**Thank you sooo sooo soooo much for being so patient yeesssss Chloe and Lizz -_- Oh well xx Review if ya love me because I love chow readers ;) xx**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello Starkids. This is the next chapter, i will be adding another OC character. Just another person, she'll be mentored by Dylan (Because i think that he is the best singer, even Joe is good Dylan has a great vocal range xx)**_

There was a rumble in the room where everyone had gathered, everyone holding scripts. Becky was sitting in the corner with two bruises on the tops of both of her arms from the night before. Darren walked over with a cup of Tea. "Thanks Darren... and thanks again for saving me from that.. sleez..." She shivers at the thoughts continuing in her head. "No don't worry about it! That guy was just being a di-sgusting person..." She smiled and heard someone come in. Looking up, she saw Darren getting up to greet them. Since the croud of actors and actresses were so vast, although she did hear a female voice excitedly greet someone.

Meanwhile, with Trixy and Nick. "Yeah, me and Matt have employed this new producer, were not sure what he's like, but we haven't had any bad references." Trixy nodded shyly and he sighed, shaking his head. "Trix! You don't have to be shy! Hey, you want me to get you some coffee? Talk to Brian (Brian R) for a while. You want anything Brian?" He nodded, explaining his coffee complications to Nick who walked off into the direction of the kitchenette when a girl made it through the crowd, Darren following. They stopped at Dylan and they began to chat. Brian turned around to see her and if his eyes could be love hearts, then this was defiantly a cartoon. She had long strait blond hair and blue eyes, her skin was smooth and slightly tanned. To Brian, she was perfect.  
"W-who's that then?" He kept looking at her, despite it being a tad weird. "Oh that's my friend from California, Chloe. She's getting singing lessons with Dylan. She's the same age as us but took a gap year and started Uni before us." Trixy looked her and Darren. Brian looked at Darren also, suddenly forgetting who he was. "Oh... who's that w-with her? Its not her boyfriend is it?" He looked nervous and Trixy knew exactly why he was asking. "Hang on... Its Darren... Her cousin... one of your closest friends... you live together..." Finally he realized his idiotic mistake and mentally kicked himself.

"Oh its okay, i do that sometimes, hey Chloe over here!" Trixy called to the other girl and she grinned as she ran over and hugged her. "Wow! Hey Trix! I haven't seen you since you're last year of Uni! How are you! Oh! and how's Becks! You're still together riiiiight?" She giggled along with Trixy and Brian was star stricken. In his eyes, her hair looked like golden rivers of sunshine. Of course he was getting gooey, but he didn't care. He just smiled foolishly until he realized Trixy had introduced him to her and she had turned around and was holding her hand out to shake it with a polite smile. "The names Chloe! How are you this fiiiiiiiiiine morning?...Sorry i'm a bit hyper... can i start again?" Brian nodded without a word and she turned around, only to spin a round a split second later. "Hi! My name is Chloe! What's your name?" She was very cute, in Brians mind, he was baffled with what to possibly say without making a fool of himself. Although, once sorting himself out, he straitened up and shook her hand. "Hello, i'm Brian Rosenthal, one of Darren's friends. I hear you're his cousin?" He tries his hardest to not make it obvious he likes her, but didn't want to act rude or insensitive. Jesus did he had a plate full.

Nick came over with their drinks and said hello to Chloe as they had already met. Trixy decided to try and be less shy around people, deciding do, she took the drinks from Nick, put them on a table and hugged him sideways. "See! I'm not shy! Promise!" Nick and the others laughed for a while, then set on planning the schedules.

Once everyone had arrived they sat around a large table and began the script reading, including songs. While Darren sang, even without music, from across the table Trixy could see Becky melting in her seat next to him. She shook her her head and lent on Joe's shoulder, he patted her head and she giggled quietly. Chloe looked at them both with a knowing smile as she thought of the very handsome Brian she has met earlier.

"Cho Chang! . Domo Arigato. Cho Chang. Gung Hey Fat. Cho Chang. Happy Happy New Year. Cho Chang!" Trixy, Becky and the other girl that she had not met yet sang that together. Jaime began to say her lines after Darren, Joey and Meredith. "Conichiwa (Cannot spell it :3) Cho Chang! I am, Ginny. Weeeeasly!" Becky and the other girl pretended to giggle to each other. "Bitch I ain't Cho Chang!" This made Joe, next to Trixy chuckle and she punched him lightly on the arm. Because she had no lines after this, she snuggled into Joe's side, without realizing.

**after rehearsals. **

Brian (H) went to his office in the Starkid building. He sat down and sent a text to Joe to come alone to speak privately. When he arrived, Brian looked kind of... shady, but he waved it off. "Come. Sit with me." He points to a chair and Joe walked forwards and sat down, looking at Brian weirdly. "You... wanted to talk to me?" "Stop trying to steal my girlfriend" Joe looked up at him with a look of horror and surprise. "What?!" "Stop trying to steal my girlfriend!" By this time, Brian was shouting, this attracted the attention of one Becky. She put her ear to the door and listened.

Brian was standing up and staring down at Joe. He was getting really mad. "What the hell!? I'm not trying to steal you're girlfriend! What the fuck?" He stood up as well as Brian. "Well why the fuck do you keep tickling her onto the floor? Rugby tackling her onto the couch? Cuddling up watching TV?" Trixy walked past, noticing Becky listening in on an argument. "Hey! Stop it you're invading their privacy!" She scolded her friend but she waved her away. "SSssshhhhhh! Its awesome! come listen with me!" Trixy shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Haha. no." Becky makes a statement with her fingers as Trixy turns her back to her. Then she puts her ear to the door once more, listening in to the argument.  
"Dude? Seriously!? She's my best friend! Friends just do that crap!" "You've been jealous since we we got together haven't you? HAVEN'T YOU!?"  
Joe sat down and put his head in his hands, looking up at Brian, he said what he thought... "How the fuck can i try to steal Lauren WHEN I'M IN LOVE WITH TRIXY?" This sudden statement created a stunned silence in the room. Joe realized what he'd said and got up. "Dude... i'm sorr-" Brian was cut off from speech as Joe ran to the door. Becky and the others that had joined her (Brian R and Chloe) ran around the corner as Joe slammed through the door and ran out of the building.

Becky was breathing heavily, realizing Joe's confession was true. They way he acted around her. It may not be love just yet. But there was defiantly something there.

Chloe and Brian (R) ran off to another room. "Oh my god! That was crazy!" Chloe panted as Brian laughed nervously "Haha yeeeeah.. although it was quite awkward when we had to run away!" They both laughed together and she fell on Brian, which only made them laugh more. "Hey.. Brian guess what?" He looked at her with big brown eyes. "What..?" Then, out of no where, she lent in.. and kissed him. He looked surprised but then basically melted beside her. 47Chloe giggled and separated from him. This made him open his eyes slowly... looking sad but happy at the same time. She made a high pitched giggle, stepped away and ran out of the room. Leaving a befuddled Brian with a smile on his face and pink lips.

**Meanwhile with The other Brian...**

He sat in his arm chair in his office, a hand on his head. "Ooooh i'm such a dick..." Suddenly there was a soft knock at his door, he looked up and realized he was gonna help Trixy with her music studies. He called out to let her in and went to set up another desk. They began to write about the history of Mozart and as he was talking about riff's, when he remembered he had a romantic song on his laptop made by Mozart that they could take notes from. He put it on and they listened to it, making a not or two every few moments. "You and Lauren are a great couple. Where did you meet?" He thought back with fondness. "Well, she was a great friend for ages, we met when we all started doing AVPM, from then all of us were great friends! But about 4 or so weeks before you joined us, me and Lauren went on our first date. So, what about you then? anyone you dating?" He looked up and shot her a goofy grin. "Well... i did date this one guy, Ryan. (Not anyone we know Lizz and Chloe just a fictional person -_-) He was okay for like the first month. But, after that he started to hit me when he was drunk. I dumped him. Never really liked anyone since. Accept for Joe of course." Brian looked wide eyed. Trixy looked up with wide eyes as well, turning to him with her mouth open, a look of panic on her face. "J-Joe Walker?" He was so surprised that two people had done that today. "D-did i just s-sayy that...?" She began to panic and she dropped her pages of written work. "U-uuh. kinda yeeah..." Brian lent to the floor, picking up her papers, and putting them on the desk in a neat pile. "Y-you cant tell anyone!" She turned to him with a tear in her eye. "Oh no no no! I wont i promise!" She smiled with gratitude. Brian nodded with understanding. He passed her the papers and let her borrow the CD, as she left, she gave him a quick hug.

**_OMG thank you for waiting (Yes you guys Chloe and Lizzy xxx) This took sooooo much time and effort from my friends and me ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter xx Love Chow Readers ;) xoxoxo_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well hello readers, i hope you have enjoyed this story so far! Remember to review if you like it! and i ship Bropez xx**_

Joe opened his eyes in the dark room. He sat up in bed, and rubbed his eyes. Getting up to go to the bathroom, he opened the door and noticed Trixy's was open. He peered in, seeing a neat bed, obviously not slept in. He wandered into the bathroom. After two minutes, he came out to the faint sound of the flush. Ready to go back to bed, he noticed a flickering light coming from the lounge. He raised an eye brow and went to investigate. Turning the cornor into the lounge, he saw the TV on, Brigit Jones's Diary set on low. He switched it off and went to turn off the side lamp when he turned to see the small form of Trixy curled up on the couch. He chuckled and saw how cute her small form looked. Thinking quickly, he grabbed a blanket from his room and put it over her, picking her up and wrapping the blanket around her. He carried her bridal style to her room, Trixy snuggled into his chest and he smiled down at her. Setting her at the end of her bed, he folded back the duvet and put her in bed. Joe put the blanket over top of the duvet. Before leaving, he looked down at her as she sighed with what sounded like relief and kissed her forehead. He went back to bed. Thinking of her all the time.

**In the Morning time...**

Trixy woke up in her bed, confused. She noticed the strange blanket on top of her duvet. She pulled it to her face and took a deep breath, grinning as she smelt the soft yet masculine smell of Joe. Even though she was enjoying the scent, she was confused of why it was here, and how she was in her bed, she though she had fallen asleep watching Bridget Johns.. These thoughts whirled through her head, but decided to ask when she next saw him. She got dressed in some light coloured denim shorts and black leggings. Her top was white with a pattern of different swirls, love hearts and shapes. She chucked on a Light blue hoodie and pink converse trainers, grabbing her phone quickly. She made her bed and walked out of her room.

In the lounge, she saw Brian and Lauren sitting together, kissing softly every now and again. She smirked and walked past them to the fridge. "Good night?" She winked at Lauren and she rolled her eyes. "What?" She walked up to Trixy pouring milk, slowly waiting for her to finish and put the lid on the milk when she began to tickle her. "Hey! No fair you know my weakest spot ahhaahahaa!" Brian chuckled at Trixy getting a pink face as Lauren sat on her in triumph. "Ha! I *Puff* WIN!" Trixy looked at her with one eye open, suddenly flipping herself so that she was tickling Lauren. "No no! I've already been tickled to death by JOE!" Speak of the devil walked from his room into the lounge/kitchenette. "Someone call me? Oh... oh wow.." He stared down at the wrestling girls with a raised eye brow. He tried to step over the girls and he nicked Trixy's bowl of cereal, sitting at the counter. "Hey!" Trixy got up and helped Lauren up and they hugged. She ran over to Joe and shook his shoulders. "Heeyyyy! Why you be steelin' my cereal!?" He chuckled and swallowed some Cocoa pops before turning his head. "Well, they were just sitting there! Their mine NOW!" He picked up the bowl and began to run around the room. "Oh my god JOE!" He laughed and Trixy ran after him. They circled the couch and then Lauren and Brian. Joe slowed at the counter, putting the bowl on the side and continuing on. "Hey!" Trixy caught up and jumped onto his back, riding him like a bucking bronko.

"Come on you two, Trixy i'll get you a bagel on the way to rehearsals." Brian got up, grabbing his jacket and Laurens hoodie. "Come on, we don't wanna be late. Nick says were apparently meeting the new director, Robert Dixon or something." He patted Trixy's head and they all went out into the hall, closing the door and walking to the elevator. Once they got in the car, Trixy decided she wanted a raisin and pecan toasted bagel with honey and banana. They got to the bagel shop and Brian ran in. after around 4 minutes, he came running back with a brown package. When he got in the car, he passed it to Trixy and she looked at it with affection. "Mmmm yum!" She Unwrapped the delicious bagel and bit into it, a look of bliss crossing her face. She turned to joe, ripping a bit off and passing it to him. "Here, you didn't get to eat all of my breakfast.. " He took the peice of scrumptious breakfast and ate it. Licking his fingers. "Indeed yum!" Trixy giggled and they continued on they're way.

**Once they arrived at Starkid HQ...**

Everyone met up and Nick, Matt and Darren were standing with an odd looking man. He had dark brown hair, slicked back and he wore a grey suit. Nick looked a bit uncomfortable with him. No one noticed this but Trix. She waved it off for now, but something was defiantly off. Joe walked up and shook his hand, introducing himself and the others. "Hi, i'm Joe Walker, this is Trixy, Becky, Brian, You've met Darren, uh and Lauren." He stood close to Trixy for some reason, she didn't mind, but something was really wrong with this new Director. He nodded at Matt and walked out of the main doors. "Joe, he's really creepy, i hope he wont be here for long." Joe nodded and pulled her a-side. "Hey, you wanna go get some better lunch than Nicks cooking haha?" His goofy grin made Trix giggle and blush ever so slightly. "Yeah sure! Where should we go?" "Well, i went to Olive Garden earlier this year, its really good!" They agreed on Olive Garden.

All of the guys went into the mens changing rooms and were sat in a circle, chatting casually "Hey guys, i was thinking... i should propose to Lauren right?!" Brian said this simply although everyone around him looked so shocked it was like a comedy moment. Joey stood up and walked over to him. "Dude...seriously?! Dude! You've been going out for like, 4 weeks! If i was a girl and a guy proposed to me after that long, i'd freak OUT!" He munched on a candy bar with caramel bits in and sat back down. "Well... okay yeah when you put it that way, it is kinda weird haha" Everyone laughed and began to talk about the girls they liked. "Well, i know Mindy was nice, but i met her at a bar! Chloe is just... *Sigh* awesome..." Brian Rosenthal looked into the distance with dreamy eyes.

Joey: Oh come on! Don't get all gooey, what else do ya' like about her haha!

Brian R: Well... Chloe she's got a great ass!

Joe: Oh yeah hahaha...wouldn't know...

Brian R: Oh! Well who do you like?!

Nick: Yeah! Who do yooooou like?

Everyone laughed and Brian H nodded at Joe, letting him know that if he didn't wanna say anything then he wouldn't.

Joe: Oh well, I really like Trixy, shes so cute!

Joey: I know! Well, i don't like her, but i've seen her around, she's adorable!

Joe: I know right?! But i doubt she likes me back.

Brian sniggered but tried to make it unnoticeable. Darren thought of Becky and knew what he'd say.

Darren: Oh okay uuuh, well, I really like Becky, i was thinking of writing her a song!

Everyone agreed and they talked about other random things. They all rehearsed their lines quickly before leaving for the day, everyone separated but Joe and Trixy went onto the bus and went to Olive Garden. Once they sat down at the table, Joe started talking about starkid. "Yeah, we think that Dylan's the best male singer, and that Jaime is the best female singer, they should do a duet. Hey! We should do a duet sometime!" "Yeah! That would be great!" They laughed together and chatted about things they enjoyed doing. After they ate, they walked to a bar and had a few drinks.

When they got home, it was around 6 o'clock, they both went to their rooms, noticing Chloe and Brian setting up the DVD player. "Sooo... which movie should we watch?" Chloe was flicking through the films they already had, and the ones that she had brought with her. "Ummm... how about the karate kid!?" He looked for the case and found it, the front cover with a picture of Jackie Chan and Will Smith's son who he had forgotten the name to completely. "Yeah! I've never actually seen it.. is it good?" "Is it good? Its freaking amazing!" He got out the disk and placed it in the disk tray. They sat down on the couch and he pulled out a blanket, popcorn and some more cushions. As the starting titles began, Chloe already felt sleepy. They watched it for a while, but while Will Smith's kid was doing some funky moves, Chloe drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Chloe woke up on a warm bed. She snuggled into the soft bedding. That seemed to move. And be really quite warm. She lifted her head up and opened her eyes. She saw the soft sleeping face of Brian. His ruffled brown hair that fell into his eyes. Brian's eyes flickered opened, he looked down at her and smiled. She leaned forward and kissed him briefly. He hugged her and pulled the blanket over them. They slept soundly and he stroked her hair as the sound of the Kerate Kid was playing in the background...

Thank you for reading, remember to review and follow! x Love chow readers ;) x


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thanks for the reviews guys! Hey, if you want to see some Origami tutorials, i have a channel LottieWalkerCrafts :)xx _**

Trixy stood up and walked over to Joe, who was looking over his lines. "Wow... i did miss being Voldypants haha" Trixy giggled and looked over her script, she didn't have many lines in the first one, but she had to cry at Joe being mean to her in the second play as Umbridge. This thought seemed hard, but she would try to use all of her acting talents. They practiced Joe's duet as Brian was with Chloe, Trixy giggling along. "You like plotting a garden. I like plotting to kill..." "You think you should rule the world! I think books are a thrill! Sipping tea by the fire is swell!" "Pushing people in is fun as well!" They laughed together and the doors opened as the new director came through. He had slicked back hair and a brown long trench coat on. "Right. Come on i dont have all day. Set your music and rehearse. Matt and Nick Lang will be.. delayed. I will be filling in." He pulled out a notepad and looked at it briefly before putting it back in his pocket. "Chloe Challenger, Trixy Blackmorth and Becky Tracks. Come to the office i have an assignment." He looked stern and walked swiftly to the direction of the Office.

Joe looked at Trixy oddly. "You come back soon k?" She smiled and nodded, brushing her hand near his. She and the other girls followed the weird new guy into the office, he was stood infront of the desk looking at a peice of paper. Trixy had a horrible feeling when he walked behind them, but they heard him close the door and lock it. "Chloe looked over to him with a questioning look. The only thing he did was narrow his eyes which made her become incredibly scared but she turned her head to she was looking back at the desk. They heard and felt him walk back to the desk. They were all quite scared and the could-be phyco. 'What is he going to do to us!?' These were Becky's thoughts and her eyes were betraying her, unfolding her thoughts and feelings to the phyco director. He whizzed around, a black gun in his hand, everyone looked at it and gasped, a tear coming to Trixy's eye as she realized where she had seen him.

There had been a news article in the paper a few weeks ago about a genocide trial. He had had a brilliant lawyer, although, he was indeed guilty. He was able to go free for a few weeks until Trixy's cousin Lottie came in with a tape recording she didn't know she had. She was looking through a video she had put up on her youtube account. She was interviewing a few workers at a local McDonalds when from behind one the interviewee's, she saw one of the workers pooring in a liquid into the deep fryer. This was a vile of poison powerful enough to take out the worlds biggest elephant in a small concentrated amount, although in a diluted form it was spread out as nearly everyone in the fast food restaurant had ordered something deep fried like fries ect. He managed to get away but was caught by a spectator and was run down by police. There was no evidence until Lottie's video, but even though Lottie had shown Trixy the video, he had died his hair and slicked it back with copiouse amounts of hair gel. He grabbed Becky roughly by the arm and she squealed, they all tried to help her but he put the gun the her head. "If you want her to be alive for a bit longer then SHUT UP and stay away!" He nudged the gun right up to Becky's skull while yanking her hair. "Okay?" The girls nodded and yerned to help a tearful Becky with tears running down her cheeks. However, she was shaking her head scilently hoping to get more life to live. The girls backed off and were silent. Robert Dixon spinned round with Becky roughly, opening the coat cupboard and shoving her in, she fell against boxes and cried out in pain. Trixy held out a hand in silent desperation to help her weeping friend, but could do nothing to help her. He took out a key in his pocket and locked the door, placing it back in the pocket of his long trench coat. He slowly turned around and the other girls huddled to each other. Slowly approaching Chloe, they backed off and he grabbed both by the hair. "SHUT UP! It'll just make me kill you FASTER!" Quiet tears fell and he unlocked the door and power walked with the girls to the back door, dragging them by their hair. Quiet yelps of pain made him walk faster and went through the back door to the garden of the Starkid Manor. He opened the door to the shed at the bottom of the garden, throwing Chloe in and slamming the door after her. She landed on something and Trixy swore she heard something snap, hoping to dear god it was a piece of wood and not... Chloe.. Finally, he took Trixy ofver near the back of the stage. He yanked open a side panel and revealed a small space underneath the stage, not lit at all, with dust coating the floor. He shoved her in and when she landed she got a face full of dust... She wept for her life, slowly crying herself into an unsettled sleep as she lay under the cold stage... alone.

Joe looked at his watch, it was atleast 45 minutes since the girls and that creepy director guy had gone off. He tried to calm himself by thinking 'Oh their probibly just finding out their characters and getting to know him...' He layed aside his thoughts and walked to Lauren with her script. "Hey Lo, you seen Darren? I just need a quick word?" He saw that she was reading the conversation between her and Voldemort and smiled. "Uuuuh, i think he went to the office to do some paperwork or something, i wasn't really listening haha" She chuckled and Joe nodded, walking away, thinking that he'll just catch him later.

**MeanWhile with Darren...**

Darren had his head in his hands, mulling over around 24 forms to do with a job. He knew he would need to fill out stuff but never thought it would be this awful. He sighed and wrote a few pieces of music on a spare sheet of paper just to procrastinate like a pro. He picked up the paper and, since there was no one around, he began to sing as a little demo of his song. It was an adaptation from the song of 'Harry' That Jaime had sung to Darren in AVPM.

"Beeeeeeeckyyy, whhyyy caaant yooou seee? Whaat yoou're dooin' to meee?"

Becky looked up from her curled up ball in the corner of the cupboard. She had thought it was the evil director in there, just doing random paperwork. She heard Darren's voice and hope spreaded through her heard like a warm cup of hot chocolate on a cold winters day. She whispered to begin with, being so shaken. "Darree...D-Darren...Darren...Darren! Darren! Darren please help me DARREN!" She banged on the door with her fist, creating a wave of dust to attack her lungs, making her cough and shout with a coarse voice. "Darren! Darrenn!" He looked up and was shocked, hearing her voice, he was in dis-beleif for a moment but soon shot up, racing to the door, trying the handle but realizing it was locked, he shouted to Becky "Stand clear of the door!" He heard her shuffle to the back of the small room and he walked backwards, running into the door at full speed, he slammed into the door with his side, the hinges giving way and he pulled it apart from the wall. The sight he saw made his blood boil and tears come to his eyes. Becky was huddled at the back of the cupboard, tears staining her shirt and hands. She had red puffy eyes and dried tears were covering her saddened features. Darren had a look of pain and disgust, walking up to her, picking her up and laying her onto the desk top, after sweeping the table top of papers deemed useless by Darren at this point. He knew there was something wrong with her side, he knew this by the way she was holding it, tilting her body on the desk as not to let it touch the table top. He pushed on her sides gently and when she winced at her right side, he pushed the hem of her shirt up just a little. However...there was a humongous bruise close to her lower back, it was black, purple, green and grey, it was the size of a CD and had a little bit of a red center. This made him put a hand to his mouth in shock. A tear rolled down his cheek but his eyes were full of rage. Picking up Becky bridal style and kicking the door open. He walked down the corridor, Becky had fallen into a slow unconsciousness, nuzzling into his chest with her arms around his neck. They went through the doors to the main rehearsal room with Joe, Dylan, both Brian's and Lauren turned around and all eyes were on Darren, to walked to one of the sofa's and set her down softly. He looked up with saddened eyes and explained what he found. "Brian" "Yeah?" Both of them turned around at the same and made Lauren chuckle but tried to look serious again. "Brian R. can you get us some tools from the shed in the garden? I think i know who it is. Can you get the Axe and the spade? We need to find the other girls before that bastard does something to them" He nodded and grabbed his jacket, throwing it on and going through the back door.

**Meanwhile with Chloe...**

She was at in the corner, a liquid was pooling on the floor but she didn't care, she was trying not to think about what that horrible man was doing to Trixy, or the guys. She wept silently and hugged herself. She had tried to fall asleep and try to escape this nightmare by the way of sleep. Chloe was woken up by the sound of footsteps, coming closer and closer. She panicked, the liquid on the floor had dried but that was not her problem, the position she had been in for around an hour made her joints stiff and achy. She scrambled into the corner, putting her hands over her face, hoping to not see the evil bastard before he killed her. The door rattled and she was so scared tears streamed freely. She heard the rattle of keys and the door opened slowly. The footsteps came into the small room, she curled up in a ball. Brian walked to the back of the shed and picked up the spade he felt. When he lifted it up he heard a squeal from the other corner, he dropped the spade and jumped back, grabbing a torch from his pocket and flicking it on, he pointed it to the corner, it illuminated a small figure that raised its head and squinted their eyes at the sudden light. His eyes grey wider as he realized the frightened form was of one Chloe Challenger, the one girl that, seen like this made his eyes well up. He ran to her as she reached her arms out and croaked out "Br-briaan?" Her voice was coarse and had obviously been exposed to extreme wails of help. He hugged her small figure, the spell of dry tears and dust caught his nose but he only delved his face deeper into her soft hair. She hadn't noticed but he was slowly sliding hid hands under the small of her back, lightly lifting her up. He carried out the distressed but still quiet form of Chloe out bridal style, he noticed an ominous wet patch near her shoulder but didn't notice it, although he should have, all he wanted was for her to be warm and safe. She was wearing short denim shorts, black tights and a grey baggy jumper, along with blue sparkely converse shoes. He hadn't bothered thinking about the wet patch on her shoulder until he noticed... a stream, of glittering...red..blood. It was escaping from round near her shoulder, it was soon joined with three others, a horrified look crossed upon Brian's handsome features, as he looked to the door and sprinted the rest of the way. Everyone was quietly muttering in the stage room when Brian carrying A figure in his arms slammed through the door, beads of sweat rolling across his brow. The blood on her neck and chest had doubled now, she lay in his arms only slightly consiouse. Everyone gasped and Brian looked panicked. "I don't know what happened but we need to get to the hospital! NOW!" He yelled at everyone and was greeted with Dylan who was trying to calm him down. "Look Brian, just set her on the couch and we'll have a look at her. Brian nodded and he set her on a blue couch near the other one with Becky on and some chairs and bean bags. She curled up in pain when the top of her back touched the piece of furniture. "What do we do?" Dylan went round to her head and quietly shushed her as he pulled her jumper down, not enough to break her privacy but just enough to see a rather large gash going from the top of her shoulder down to the middle of her shoulder blade. It wasn't very thick but was surrounded by dry blood and mud, large pieces of rusted metal in the wound. "Oh my god..." Joe was near by, watching Dylan and Brian inspect Chloe's injury. Alarm bells began to ring constantly in his mind, then he realized...where was Trixie...

"Trixie..." Lauren was close by and heard him muttering. "What?" She walked up to him and Joe was staring at the floor. "Trixie...where is Trixie... Where is Trixie! Oh my god where is TRIXIE!?" Dylan turned round to see Joe with his head in his hands, mumbling over and over 'Where is she?' He turned back to Chloe, stroking her hair like a big brother and turning to Brian. Look after her a second." He nodded and Dylan walked over to Joe. "What is it?" "Its Trixie...where is she!?" He looked up, a few tears forming in his soft eyes. "Don't worry we'll find her!" Joe nodded and turned to Lauren and Brian(H) "Will you help me find her?" Lauren nodded and Brian shared a knowing look with him because of what had happened. "Sure buddy, we'll help." He put a hand on his shoulder and they all went looking. Joey however looked so sad and confused, he decided to go find a snack, wondering off into the kitchen area.

Joe, Lauren and Brian were searching for a while when they walked onto the stage. Joe had a look of sad worry. He sat down and the stage dipped slightly. He raised an eyebrow and looked down. He lay his head close to the floor and knocked his fist on hit. It was hollow. And he was sure he heard a small gasp. Joe raised his eye brow. "Brian, Lauren, where did we use to store the costumes?" They both looked at each other and then looked back at Joe. "Under the stage..why?" Brian raised his eye brow as his friend raised himself slowly then dashed to the back stage. They turned round to follow him but could't see where he had gone. "Do you think?" "Yes" The couple had developed a small telepathic connection. They knew Joe had figured something out but still decided to try and follow him.

Joe was racing through the doors to the backstage, dashing around the props and stage appliances. He ran down some old wooden stairs to a set of double locked wooden doors. They were worn but looked strong. However, Joe was feeling to pumped to care, he took a running start and smashed into the doors. A yelp and muffled scream caught his ears as he got up from the remains of the doors. It was a small-ish room, about the size of a walk in wardrobe, bits of old clothing lying about. A barricade of box's were stacked in a corner, the whole room was dark and filled with cobwebs and dust. Small whimpers could be heard from that corner. He approached it slowly and moved a box out of the way. A stifled scream was heard from the corner and a small figure curled up and began to whisper. "Don't hurt them please! You can have me just, dont hurt my friends! It was MY cousin who caught you take ME!" A puddle of tears was forming near her face. His knees wobbled at the familiar voice. Trixie. He fell onto his knees and put his hand on her back to comfort her. To his horror she screamed and curled up further. "Trix! Its me its Joe!" He moved closer and she lifted her head up, a split in the corner of her mouth was red with blood and she attempted to wipe it away with her sleeve. She jumped into his arms, crying into his chest and he rocked her back and forth comfortingly. "I'm so sorry Joe! I thought you were him! Oh god i'm sorry!" She cried for a little while but he eventually calmed her down. Bustling footsteps were heard as Brian and Lauren ran into the small room. And gasped at the broken down door and Trixie crying in Joe's arms. They helped her up and she walked with shaky legs. Joe decided to pick her up bridal style and she curled up into his chest. Sighing, the blood from her lip was staining his shirt, but Joe didn't care. He just wanted to find the bastard who did this and beat him to a pulp.

Finally Trixie was joined with the others, she sat silently on a yellow bean bag, the rest of them confused and hurt, trying to figure out how to get them to the hospital the fastest. A slow deep laugh stopped everyone dead in their tracks. Everyone turned around slowly. "Sooooo. You found my little girls. How very clever." Robert Dixon was slowly clapping his hands, leaning in the doorway, a smug grin pasted onto his grey features. "You really thought it would be that easy?" He began to walk forwards, stopping in front of a barricade of people in front of the three girls. "You..." Joe clenched his fists and looked abserlutly furious. He walked up to him and went to punch the guy in his face, when he pulled out a pistol from his pocket. Joe stopped with his fist in the air, slowly lowering it and backing away with a scared look. "Heheheh, now, were all gonna play along okay? Good. Now, hand me those girls, i want em' fresh for my customers." Everyone gasped and realized the weight of what he had said. He was gonna prosotute them. "NO!" Brian(R) and the others created a wall around the girls. "Hahaha! Well, looks like we'll have to do things..." He loaded the gun and pointed it at Lauren "..The fun way!"

Meanwhile with Joey...

Joey walked into the kitchen with a sad expression. He decided to have a bowl of cereal, getting out th box of frosted flakes, he bent down and looked in the fridge, there was only a dribble of milk left. "Goddammit!" He shut the door and frowned, shrugging his shoulders he picked up the box and ate out of it. He slowly made his was out of the kitchen before having a drink of Tropicana. He was walking through the halls and thought about the girls. He adored Trixie, not in a love way, she just reminded him of his sister. He knew she was still missing so he wandered through to the stage area. He noticed the doors were open and raised an eye brow, but when he walked in, he saw everyone, including Trixie being held by gun point by the creepy director guy he hadn't trusted. He seemed to be loading a pistol and getting ready to fire, he wasn't sure if they were acting but he walked closer and the others mimed to hit the director. He knew this was real and mentally slapped himself for being dumb. He sneaked round near the guy and hit him over the head with the cereal box. "AARrrgghg!?" He screamed in what sounded like surprise and confusion. "No! Brick! Not Box!" They shouted to Joey and he looked over the a brick laying on the floor. "Uuuh..." He didn't have much time to say sorry because Dixon had him in a head-lock, now, Joey was quite a strong man, he could pick up Dylan and Lauren at the same time, however, stopping him from flipping the guy on his back was the fact that he had a gun pointed at his head. "Now everyone better listen to me reeeeeal good okay?" He slowly growled through gritted teeth. "You hand me the bitches, and lil' boy over here wont get a head full of lead!" Joey looked over to Trixie who was scared and couldn't move. He made a decision and formulated a plan. Everyone was quiet and Dixon looked really crazy, he was sweating and had clenched his teeth together in a snarl. Trixie was curled up in the beanbag, willing for the murderer to fall into a black hole and to save poor Joey. However Joey was thinking up a plan that would defiantly work. He started it by pretending to struggle, this was dangerous but he was filled with adrenalin. He made sure Dixon's finger was nearly pulling the trigger when he grabbed his wrist with the gun in and pointed it at his own leg, Dixon pulled the trigger and shot himself, letting go on Joey, he turned him round and snathed the gun away from him, sliding it away from him to Joe. He then slammed him in the back, making the crippled man fall onto the floor. He screamed in agony, staring at his bloody leg. Everyone stood over him. He was sobbing over his leg. He looked so much like a little boy with a grazed knee it was unreal. Joey just stood over him with a look of disgust. Lauren was behind the guys standing over Dixon with Chloe, Becky and Trixie. She god out her cell phone and began to dial 9-1-1 when Trixie stopped her. "Lauren wait!" She looked to Trixie who had gotten up and had begun to stagger up to her on unstable legs. "What? Why?" Trixie stopped infront of her with a look of panic. "Thats not just any evil bastard, he's more! A year ago he was convicted with genocide! They had no proof until my cousin had video'd it by accident! Thats why he came here! He used a fake name! If you ring the police then you have to tell them who they're dealing with!" She began to cry and Lauren embraced her with a hug. "Please..i'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Lauren looked at her and shushed her. "Its not your fault, its not any body's fault. Okay, whats his real name?" Trixie thought hard and remembered the name. "Jayson Arthur Pockssly" Lauren raised her eye brows. "Wow... weird name, anyway, dialing." She put the phone to her ear while the guys were tying Dixon, or Pockssly, up. He had stopped crying because she guessed that he didn't want to look like a 'Girl'.

"W-What will you do to me? Shoot me for trying to fondle your gal's?" He looked so smug, Joe just wanted to smack him in the teeth, hoping to do some damage but restrained himself. "No.. you know why? Because were not as sick as you." His smug look faded and he looked at Brian(H) who was bandaging his leg up so that they would have someone to arrest. He finished the knot and pulled on it tightly, obtaining a hiss of pain from the sicko in front of him. "So, what will you do with me hm? Be pussies and let me go?" His smug look was back and Lauren came up and slapped him hard in the face that left a red hand mark. "Hello is this the POLICE?" She looked at him with fierce eyes and put the phone to her ear as Dick-son looked at her with wide eyes, slowly shaking his head no.

Phone: Hello 911 whats your emergency?

Lauren: We have a convicted murderer tied up here, with one-no two defensive injuries.

Phone: Alright, tell us your location and the name of this Murderer.

Lauren: She looks at Trixie as she nod's. "Jayson Arthur Pockssly"

The woman on the other end gasped and shouted to someone.

Phone: CODE RED! MURDERER JAYSON ARTHUR POCKSSLY HAS BEEN FOUND AND SECURED, THIS IS CODE RED, SWAT TEAMS READY!" She returned to the phone. "And what is your location?" She seemed so calm it was unreal.

Lauren: "Uuuh, sorry uh. 23 Portland road, Starkid Productions Studio's Pasadena. He was posing with a fake name and looks." She looked down with a smug look as every one surrounding Pockssly gasped and looked slowly at him as a look of frustration and fake smugness pasted its-self on his ugly, sweaty features. He his head and glared at Trixie, who was looking quite sheepish, attempting to clean the blood from Chloe's back, she turned back to her friend and wiped her forehead with a damp flannel, cooling her as she slumbered. "*Sigh* It'll all be over soon Chloe... soon..." She knew she needed to get to hospital as Chloe was loosing strength. Trixie got a bottle of water and opened Chloe's mouth. "Sip" She took the water but after she just closed her eyes and sighed. Weakness. She walked over to Becky as she was the only one un-harmed and sat beside her. "You okay?" She nodded and they hugged. "Its only a bruise i'll be fine... hows Chloe..?" Trixie and Becky looked to Chloe who had her eyes open, staring at Brian. "I think she'll be okay, just a bit weak is all" Becky nodded and looked over as Pockssly began to yell. "NO YOU CANT DO THIS! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" With that, Trixie got up, however. Pockssly was furious everyone was looking at Lauren on the phone except for Trixie. She just looked at him, fury burning in his eyes for all to see. **(Please listen to La Roux-In for the Kill while reading this for maximum awesomeness and drama! Also imagine everything in slow motion from this point)** She dropped the bottle of water in her hands. Every thing went in slow motion as the water splashed out in a wave of clear diamond like liquid. Pockssly got up, hardly limping on his wounded leg, no one noticing, he ripped out of the binding as it was thin. He ran to the gun by the counter and picked it up.

_I'm going in for the kill!_  
_I'm doing it for a thrill!_  
_Oh I'm hoping you'll understand!_

_I hang my hopes out on the line  
Will they be ready for you in time  
If you leave them out too long  
They'll be withered by the sun  
Full stops and exclamation marks  
My words stumble before I start  
How far can you send emotions?  
Can this bridge cross the ocean?_

Trixie was stood, motionless. He pointed the gun at Chloe, her eyes were half open and oblivious. He laughed manically, however Trixie's mind was working at 40% slower than usual, making it a slow garbled horrifying laugh. She suddenly realized what was happening and ran in front of the gun just before it shot. The bulled pierced her right shoulder, she fell down and everyone turned. Joe screaming in pain and distress. She was knocked backwards and everything sped up. Everyone ran to her side and Dylan and Joey jumped on Pockssly who laughed in triumph, smiling up at the ceiling and dropping the gun absent mindedly. He Kept laughing as both large boys jumped on him and held him down, he didn't care that his injured leg was being crushed, all he did was laugh. The swat team burst through the room, screaming for them to hand over Pockssly. Dylan and Joey both grabbed the manic killer who looked over to Trixie and just kept laughing. The swat team took out a strait jacket and wrapped him in it, putting a mask on his face that marked him phycopathically dangerous. He was then placed onto a stretcher and carried outside. The team who were armed with riot gear placed him into an iron box van that had bars in the back doors. He was driven away, the only thing that could be heard was his crazy ass laughing and Becky screaming. The team then took off their suits and revealed paramedic uniforms, they took out a stretcher from an ambulance that had turned up as well. They rushed in and saw Joe crying over Trixie, keeping pressure on the wound. It was near her collor bone, on the edge of her right breast. Great fully not near her heart but still dangerously close to her neck and lung. He wouldn't let go of her. Dylan, Joey and both Brian's had to drag him away from her as the paramedics quickly cut open her clothes to the wound and began to quickly wrap it up. They rushed and placed her on a stretcher. Another two picked up Chloe after Lauren told them in tears. The tow were rushed into the ambulence much to Brian and Joe's distress, the doors clamped shut and no one went with them as the paramedics put on the sirens and drove off...

_We can fight our desires _  
_But when we start making fires _  
_We get ever so hot _  
_Whether we like it or not_  
_They say we can love who we trust_  
_But what is love without lust? _  
_Two hearts with accurate devotions _  
_And what are feelings without emotions?_

**OH MY GOD sorry i ended this on a cliff hanger guys! Special thanks to Chloe Challenger and Elizabeth Hinchcliff.. Jesus 5000 words? WOW that was hard but AWESOME the theme song for this was La Roux - In For The Kill! :) Love chow readers! xxxx Seriously you should listen to it its amazing ;)x**


End file.
